Unexpected presents
by Naidoo
Summary: When Penelope receives a present from Kevin it is up to Morgan to explain a few things... no longer a ONESHOT and teh rating will go up eventually - most likely.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't even know what exactly pompted the story. I believe it was a CM ep, but no idea which one actually LOL This is a oneshot for the moment, but I can almost one hundred percent guarantee that this will have a second chapter - although I am not entirely sure about the story of the second chapter :). dedicated to the lovely **klcm**, who did an awesome job at distracting me from writting and without who this story would have gotte written in probably two hours or under instead of the actual seven it took - but at least we had a fun night :)_

* * *

It didn't take a profiler to figure out that whatever Penelope Garcia had received in the mail earlier that bright and sunny Friday wasn't landing on any of her favorite lists anytime soon. It took Emily and JJ almost until lunch to find out that the parcel that had come with the mail was sent from Kevin Lynch, Penelope's boyfriend. And almost all through lunch to find out what exactly he had sent to their best friend.

"How can you not like getting underwear?" Emily asked skeptical. "Yes, sure, it isn't the most romantic gift there is. And it surely isn't the most creative either, but there are presents that are far worse."

"Tell me about it. I had once a boyfriend who presented me with lube," JJ commented. When both, Emily and Penelope looked rather amused at their friend she quickly added "For my car. I don't think he liked my not very excited reaction."

"I think the worst present I ever received from an ex-boyfriend was a spade. I think it was sort of symbolism I didn't quite get. Needless to say that I decided to split, before he could get ideas of me digging his yard over or so…"

"That – sounds really bad actually," Penelope had to admit and JJ's agreed.

"See? That is a bad present. Underwear is not. At least it is something personal," Emily argued and Penelope wasn't sure this conversation would be over why the time their lunch break was over.

"I never really complained…"

"Well, you certainly do not look like you are very happy either. And funnily enough it just started when you received Lynch's parcel."

"That is …um ….an utter co-incidence," Penelope mumbled and it didn't even take a second for her friends to spot the lie.

"If you say so," JJ smiled at her friend.

"Hey, can we see what he sent you?" Emily asked curious.

"No," was Penelope's rather quick answer.

It was that exact moment that Morgan choose to join Emily, JJ and Penelope. Later was hoping that with her best friend's arrival the topic of Kevin's present would be dropped, but Emily did the exact opposite.

"Morgan, how many of your…. Um… girlfriends have received underwear from you over the years?" Emily asked bluntly and Morgan just grinned at all three women.

"Plenty. Underwear is a very good and useful gift from a guy's point of view," he laughed.

"Well, good thing that you and Penelope are just friends then, cause she wouldn't have liked your gift. She doesn't like getting underwear," Emily stated, seeing a rather surprised Morgan and a beet-red Penelope.

"How can you not like getting underwear?" Morgan asked astonished.

"That's what JJ and I already asked her as well," Emily noted.

"I guess in a way it is maybe more a present for the guy, because obviously he buys them to see you in a little bit of nothing, but still…" Morgan grinned, before he forked some of his salad and eat it.

"It isn't… that I don't like underwear. I just don't like… getting it," Penelope more or less mumbled.

"I know you don't like it if someone tries to tell you what to wear, but I didn't expect that to be extended to underwear."

"It's not like that…" Penelope protested, but saw three questioning pair of eyes on her. But instead of hearing Penelope continue, they were met with silence.

"So since you don't seem very likely to show us what you received… tell me, what kind of underwear can I expect from Kevin Lynch?" JJ asked curious after a while, and saw Morgan's head shot towards Penelope.

"Lynch sent you underwear?" he asked surprised, which made Penelope curious in return.

"Why are you so surprised? He is my boyfriend after all…"

"Yeah, but … sorry, I just don't see him as the 'underwear-gift' kind of guy. That is almost advanced stuff for a guy like him…."

"He has sent me quite a lot of underwear…" Penelope protested and saw now JJ and Emily look at her curious.

"And?" both Emily and JJ asked.

Instead of saying anything Penelope just sighed and bent slowly forward, fishing for something in her purse, before putting it on the table, for JJ, Emily and Morgan to see.

"I think I must reconsider my spade as the worst present…." Emily said, looking almost terrified at the small pile of garment.

"So… it's not just me, right?" Penelope asked, sounding almost relieved.

"Baby, _this_ is not underwear. You should just burn this," Morgan commented.

"He is right. This has … way too much cloth to be qualified as underwear. I mean, where did he get that? Some 'For Alaska in Winter' store?" Emily wondered.

"And it is beige," JJ remarked. "The only time you should ever wear beige underwear is probably… never."

"I definitely start seeing why you don't like receiving underwear from Lynch," Emily confessed and Morgan just grinned for a moment.

"Listen, I am a guy and I might be wrong, but Lynch is an idiot," Morgan started, all three women looking at him with different expressions. "As a guy… why would I want to give my girl _that_?" he asked, while slightly lifting the beige pile. "I mean… the reason I give her underwear is because I want to see her in less than her clothes and not… more. I want to see her hot, sexy and irresistible. And more importantly, I want _her_ to _feel_ all that, as well. Underwear is supposed to get your mind racing, fantasize about the time ahead, the heat between the two of you and how you strip every delicious inch of barely there garment of her body. This just… wants to make me rip it of you, but not necessarily for the reasons you'd think," Morgan smirked at Penelope, a certain gleam in his eyes. "And beige certainly does not get my blood boiling either. Bedroom underwear has to be… red like sin, black like desire, or a mix. Or anything that looks hot as hell and naughty. Nothing else. Underwear is supposed to give is rather easy access for one. And also to highlight all those favorite areas of us and present them nicely. As a present if you like... " Morgan smiled and Penelope felt her blood literally boil just listening to him.

"_Bedroom underwear_?" Emily asked, smirking. "I didn't know there is such thing…"

"Oh yeah. Best Bedroom underwear is something with ribbons a guy can pull on, so he can… _unwrap_. Like a present."

Morgan could see all three women thinking, and he knew exactly what all three of them were thinking about. They went through their underwear closets to see if they had anything that would fall under the category _bedroom underwear_.

"I have the wrong boyfriend," Penelope seemed to mumble – but none of the other three noticed.

"I so need to go shopping," JJ remarked.

"Since I have no boyfriend, I don't need to go shopping. But I assume that bit of knowledge is always useful, Morgan," Emily just smiled.

"But wait," JJ all of a sudden said curious. "If there is bedroom underwear, there must be something else as well, right?"

"Well… I guess…" Morgan said slowly.

"You guess?" Emily asked amused. "Okay what… what is with … underwear that she wears outside the bedroom?"

"What about it? That's the same. Do you know how fucking hot it is, knowing what a girl wears underneath her… suit or…. Summer dress? Call it the whole Stripper-Liberian thing, we guys totally go for. "

"That really works for you?" Penelope asked astonished and instead of answering her question, Morgan just smiled at her wickedly.

"You know what you should do?" Morgan asked, all while he slowly got up – their lunch was almost over after all.

"What?" Penelope, JJ and Emily almost in union said.

"Get the receipts, get this exchanged," Morgan said, lifting the little heap of beige one last time, "and get something that's worth you and show him how it should have been done."

"But it's a … present," Penelope almost protested.

"Yeah, a present that is… hideous and that you don't plan on ever wearing anyway. So why waste the … worth of this, if you could get something that could be blowing him away, or at least make you feel like the temptress that you are?"

There was silence and Penelope could see that Emily and JJ were practically agreeing with Morgan's suggestion.

"And while you are at it, you can as well make sure your dear boyfriend is aware that _his_ idea of underwear wouldn't have gotten him lucky and to maybe rethink his choice next time." And then he was gone, but came back a few moments later. "And in case you are now wondering where to best go… there is this little shop of MacArthur Street called _Sinful Temptation_. Start there and I can almost guarantee you, you don't need to look any further."

And then he was gone again, leaving back a speechless Penelope Garcia.


	2. changes

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and all. It is much appreciated. here is chapter two and I think there will only be one chapter left and the rating will most likely go up with the next chapter to M - mainly because I promised **klcm** something. _

* * *

Penelope had doubts – about her and Kevin Lynch's future. The truth was she had them since quite a while now, but never really admitting that to herself. And ever since that more or less rather interesting lunch conversation she had with Emily, JJ and Morgan the other day, Penelope felt confirmed in her belief and doubts.

She had intended to actually really go to that shop her best had mentioned, but all she ended up doing was driving by – before she decided on heading for Kevin Lynch's apartment to have a talk. Surprisingly he seemed just as collected about this as she was. And maybe that was the reason why they had been working so well over the past few years. Penelope certainly was not looking for the fairytale romance now that she was single again, but she also felt as if Morgan's words had sparked something in her.

She had since driven past the shop Morgan mentioned a few times and once even actually stopped and looked at the window displays. Penelope certainly could see the appeal these garments held for Morgan. They looked exquisite, but for the moment probably would be considered unnecessary. She was single now after all – and buying underwear that didn't look cheap to begin with just for herself didn't seem very reasonable.

About a week ticked by with Penelope not thinking much about Morgan's words, when all of a sudden – on another Friday – she received another parcel. No sender – either address or name. And it strangely looked just like the ones Kevin had been sending her until recently. But they had broken up more than two weeks ago by now and Penelope doubted that Kevin felt an urge to keep his underwear presents up.

Unwrapping the parcel, she found a gift box and a note attached to it.

_For comparison – how it should have looked like_

_D._

It was without a doubt Morgan's neat handwriting and Penelope already had a feeling what to expect before she even had lifted the lid of the box.

"Wait!" Emily exclaimed later, when the girl went for lunch again. "Morgan sent you underwear? _After_ we had this rather interesting discussion a few weeks back?" she asked, the grin lighting up her entire face.

"Have you by now managed to tell him that you are single again?" JJ asked nonchalantly.

"No," Penelope said, feeling bad. "It just…. Every time I want to mention it, there seems to be something major going on. Strauss seems to run after him since days now for some …. Promotion or something he doesn't want. And he seems always so stressed after these meetings lately, so… I figured it could wait."

"Are you kidding me? You telling Morgan you are finally single again after four years could wait? He probably has been waiting for these news since… well since he learned that you and Kevin Lynch had been an item," JJ explained and Emily just nodded.

"So, do you think… the underwear… could mean something?" Penelope asked carefully.

"With Morgan that is hard to tell. Especially when it comes to you. I mean he is always all over you, but then again, he is always all over you for one reason only…"

"Because I'm his best friend?" Penelope asked hopeful at which JJ and Emily only laughed and shook their heads.

"No, well, maybe yes, but… no, the main reason is that he wants you. Badly. I actually think he always had. Lynch just was quicker when he finally wanted to come clean with you…But then again there are several different theories…" Emily mused.

"And with Morgan sending you underwear now and you being single… this just got very interesting," JJ smiled and Penelope was not entirely sure what to think.

"But… you don't think that he… I mean… how do I even know whether you guys are right and he really wants something _more_?" Penelope asked careful again.

"You don't," Emily and JJ said almost at the same time. "And that is all the fun. Sometimes, Penelope, you need to risk things to get… results," Emily went on and JJ nodded encouragingly.

"But what do I do if he… doesn't feel that way?"

"Well, then you at least know what you're at and …," Emily started, but failed words for more explanations.

"There won't be 'what if'. Trust us, we are profilers. He wants you, you want him, end of story," JJ just smiled.

"So I do… what exactly now?" Penelope asked confused.

"Put that underwear to use," Emily and JJ laughed both equally.


	3. previews

_A/N: Forget what I said last night. It seems like this story has somehow taken on a bit of a life of its own. I would say I am almost confident that with a fourth chapter this all is done and finished, but... well, I was convinced last night that would already happen with a third chapter. LOL So at this stage, I just say, wait and see. Not M rated yet, but **klcm** asked for the M, so eventually it will come. _

* * *

Penelope had spent the entire day in her office after that lunch break – more or less staring at Morgan's gift box and its content.

She had to admit – her best friend had exquisite taste. But then again, was there ever any doubt about that? Reaching into the box she pulled everything out. The feel of the fabric indicated pricey. But then again, silk never was cheap. It was – just as he had mentioned during his little excursion into the male mind and underwear – red. Penelope wasn't entirely sure how Morgan couldn't possibly have known the correct size for the top, but she wasn't exactly surprised either. It was set that contained a corsage with black ribbon on the back – just as he advised as well, to pull and unwrap. The bottoms were less spectacular, but nevertheless exquisite as well. The same color as the corsage with black ribbon on each side. It was the exact underwear Penelope would most likely have gotten herself and once again she wasn't surprised about her best friend's choice. They just happened to be very alike. And maybe it was really time to listen to J and Emily and find out how _alike_ – and put that underwear to use.

Morgan had gotten home late, stuck something from work longer than he was expecting. He hadn't seen his Baby Girl either today and where he was there was the crappiest of all reception – none at all to be specific – so he couldn't even call her and see whether she had received his little gift. He could have called her now, but assumed that she probably was out and about with Lynch, who lately seemed to be trying harder to entertain Penelope. And maybe she hadn't even received it yet – otherwise she probably would also have called. If only to yell at him what he was thinking he was doing - and then insisting on paying him back. Morgan just had the perfect idea of how exactly she could pay him back if she insisted, but he knew it was never going to happen, not as long as Kevin Lynch was in the picture.

And now he got frustrated and annoyed. A guy like Kevin Lynch didn't deserve girls like Penelope. They were too good for him and wasted on him. Hell, he didn't even know what kind of presents to make a woman. Frustration and annoyance usually lead to headaches for Morgan and right now, that was the last thing he needed. He knew a run and a warm shower afterwards would be pretty much his only bet to get rid of his pent up frustration – so out the door he was.

An hour later - and freshly out of the shower - he heard the faintest knocking. It was way past 9 and he was certainly not expecting anyone, didn't want to see anyone right now either. That was until he saw Penelope on the other side of the door.

"Baby Girl?" he asked surprised. "You have a key to my house, why knock?"

"I wasn't sure whether you'd be in…" she smiled innocently at him. At that Morgan pointed to his drive way where his car was parked, then to the lights showing he was definitely in.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing just now that she seemed a little nervous.

"Yeah…. Just…" Penelope started and Morgan right away went into panic mode.

"Just what? Did anything happen?"

"No," Penelope smiled at her best friend softly. "I'm just a bit cold."

Just than Morgan realized that she was dressed for what seemed warmer weather than what they currently had and also that he was blocking the doorway.

"Sorry," he grinned at her, while stepping aside to let her in. "Been out with Lynch?" he asked a few moments later, assuming that would explain why she looked as beautiful as this, in a trench coat, some high heels and her hair open. He loved it when she wore her hair open. He also loved it when she wore clothes short enough to show off her legs. And when she wore heels that went with these amazing legs. And maybe he just loved everything about his best friend.

"No, as a matter of fact… There is something I really needed to tell you since a while, but it never seemed like a good moment," Penelope said and looked apologetic at her best friend, who right away became worried again.

"What is it, Baby Girl?"

"You see… um… I know I should have told you that a whole lot earlier, like… a week ago. You see Kevin Lynch and me are no longer 'Kevin Lynch and me'. We split," she explained and looked directly at him, hoping to get a last minute clue that what she was about to do was really not killing the relationship she has with Morgan.

"If you split, how come you look ready for a date?" Morgan asked amused and curios.

"Well, I thought that maybe you wanted to see it."

"See what?" Morgan asked, slightly confused.

A moment later he saw her untying the belt of her trench coat and the fabric gliding to the floor.

"See your present," Penelope finally explained. "After all I think it would be very rude if I wouldn't show you, don't you think?"

At that stage Morgan was in no condition anymore to form _any_ kind of response or coherent sentence - instead of rushing to his brain, all his blood seemed on a highway south.


	4. showtime

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this, but Fanfiction didn't let me upload this last night - very frustrating. Thanks for the reviews and the faith in this story. This Oneshot now has officially become more than a Fourshot :) And instead of saying it will be done with the next chapter - I just will not say anything at all LOL_

* * *

Standing in front of a man like Derek Morgan in just your – technically his since he paid for it – underwear and a pair of stockings as well as heels could be unnerving.

"So what do you think?" Penelope asked after what seemed an eternity with a confidence she hadn't have in years. But then again she didn't experience Morgan looking her up and down and up again – just to repeat the procedure several dozen more times.

"Think of what?" Morgan asked dumb and Penelope stared at him for a moment, before moving her arms along her side, pointing up and down her exposed body. There was a moment when she actually was amused about Derek Morgan. She had seen him over the years in all sort of situations, but never speechless, and for sure never like this. It was almost like a compliment – to know she could take Derek Morgan's breath away.

"I… think I need a closer look," he grinned wickedly at her, after needing a few times to gulp. He had expected almost everything, he was prepared for most if the day should ever have come that he would have seen his best friend in underwear – underwear _he_ bought. For her. But right now, he wasn't able to think straight.

Penelope just smiled at him before making a few steps towards him, swaying her hips in a way that should be illegal. He had seen his best friend in a lot of different situations before, but never with a confidence which she was displaying right now. And it suited her, she practically screamed _sex_ in every way she moved, looked, spoke. And it took almost everything in him to not just jump her right here and now.

"You see…. Someone I know told me this really funny thing about underwear and men," Penelope smiled at her best friend, when she stood in front of him, seeing that his eyes were still busy travelling up and down her body. For a moment she wasn't even sure whether he heard her.

"What did he say?" Morgan asked, seeming focused on anything else than the conversation at hand. And of Penelope hadn't felt already so powerful, his reaction to her like this would probably have skyrocketed her self-esteem

"You see… there's something called _bedroom underwear_," she started, talking really soft and low, almost a husk, turning slowly her back towards Morgan. It is supposed to be black or red and apparently has to make the woman wearing it _hot, sexy_ and _irresistible_," she almost purred. "What do you say, do you think I feel like that?" she went asking, an innocence in her voice that she almost thought she heard Morgan whimper for a tiny second.

"I sure hope so," he answered after a little moment, his voice lightly hoarse.

"And you know…" she went on, a smile on her lips about his answer. "These ribbons," she said, pulling slightly on one of the black ribbons on the side of her panties, "these ribbons are supposedly for _ripping_, to _unwrap_." She pulled harder on the ribbon in her hand and a moment later watched and felt the left side of her panties falling apart, but somehow still staying in place. "Underwear is supposed to get your mind racing, fantasize about the time ahead, the heat between the two of you and how you strip every delicious inch of barely there garment of her body," she more or less recited Morgan's words from a week ago.

She leaned back, slightly falling into Morgan's warm, strong, solid and naked chest. He had only answered his door with a pair of black sweatpants on – and Penelope couldn't wait to get these off him again. Penelope felt an arm to be wrapped around her waist, pulling her a tiny bit closer in – and a moment later she felt his other hand on her back, slowly stroking up her lower back first, where no garment was, until he reached the black, satin-like ribbon of her corsage.

Penelope had expected a quick and hard yank, snatching the exquisite fabric from her body, but instead he gave a soft pull. She could feel how the first few rows came undone and how his hand stroked over her skin again, diving under the fabric and parting it slowly as if he had all the time in the world.

And maybe he had. She after all was exactly where she wanted to be right now and had all night to find out just how appealing Morgan found his own gift.


	5. a night to remember

Penelope knew her best friend. She knew Morgan upside down and inside out. She knew how he ticked, what got him going, what left him cold. She knew he loved control. He loved a good display of alpha male-ness – but she also knew this was her show tonight. She started this and she would finish it the way she wanted.

Penelope was still leaning against his chest, with him still busy with the ribbons on her corsage. And somehow she had thought this to be quicker. She almost had expected him to just rip through the last few remaining ribbons – to not go about them with that much patience. Maybe he just needed … a jumpstart. Or he thought he had to handle her with special care. Time to get a few points cleared.

She reached around herself, getting a hold of his hands and pushed them slowly down, before turning around to face him. Then she reached behind her again quickly, and removed the last few ribbons on her corsage until the garment fell to the floor – much to Morgan's amazement, who couldn't take his eyes off her. She framed his face with her hands, before leaning forward, and pressing her lips onto his.

Who said words were always needed to get a point across? She pressed herself further into his chest, still holding his face between her hands and kissed him with all the pent-up lust and passion she always had for him. Her tongue traced his upper lip first, before taking a first dip and taste of Morgan. She felt the hardness of Morgan's erection poke her, making her moan and wanting him all of a sudden so much more.

She devoured his mouth, not even giving him the smallest possibility to try and gain control. Her hands eventually let go of Morgan's face, moving further south to rub over his chest and biceps, taking fully in what exactly was going to be hers. Her hands went further down, reaching the tent in Morgan's boxers she griped tightly – although not too tight. "Gezz, women. What you do to me," she heard him curse, his voice hoarse again. Penelope just grinned to herself, wrapping her right leg around Morgan's leg and rubbed lasciviously up and down.

Breaking apart all of a sudden, she pulled her entire body back. Derek seemed like he needed a moment to catch up with what was going on and looked at her curiously. Penelope just smiled, while taking a few more steps backwards, away from him. Morgan seemed to stand on the same spot, not moving, looking like he was waiting for what would happen next. While walking backwards, Penelope pulled on the other ribbon of her panties until they came apart. Turning with her back towards Morgan she fully removed the last piece of underwear she was wearing and grinned over her shoulder.

"If you want me, then get me, tiger," she almost aspirated, before throwing her panties at him and walking up his stairs with a confidence that Morgan never had seen in anyone.

Morgan stood at the exact same spot he had stood since she had started undressing and now, he was looking up his stairs, following each of her steps, liking the way she swayed her butt up his stairs and could only grin. And she was still wearing her heels. He definitely liked _this_ side of Penelope. And a few moments later he was up the steps to follow her into his bedroom.

Penelope had already decided to get comfortable. Losing the shoes at the door she was currently rummaging through her best friend's walk-in closet.

"Anything I can help you finding?" Morgan asked, partly amused and partly turned on by the image of a naked Penelope Garcia rummaging through his drawers. Okay, maybe he was more turned on than amused, but that's the point.

"I am looking for your ties," Penelope said at which Morgan needed to laugh for a moment, before he stepped in front of her.

"If you think of tying me to anything… forget it, Baby Girl," he grinned, brushing a stand of blonde hair out of Penelope's face. Then she leaned forward on her tiptoes, before she whispered in his ear: "But think about all the possibly great things I could do to you. How I could drive you wild and put you on the edge…"

"I think it goes without saying that you already do a fabulous job, Baby. No need for aids," he said. "I am so hot for you, so _hard_ for you that there is no way I'll keep my hands of you tonight," he admitted, before pulling her in for a moment and pressing his lips on hers. She pushed him away quickly however.

"This," Penelope said, poking into Morgan's chest with her index finger, "this is my show." She shoved him softly, playfully backwards, out of the door, the closet and further, closer and closer to the bed until his legs hit the frame. Then she gave him one last shove and let him fall backwards. Morgan feathered the fall with his elbows, resting on them now while he was watching her, curious to find out what she would be up to next.

Penelope leaned over him, resting her hands on either side of Morgan, her face almost touching his, but just almost. Her knees came up and landed on either side of his lower body, straddling him. And then… nothing happened. They remained in this position for what seemed hours, just looking at each other, so close Morgan could feel her pulse, hear her heart beating, taste her heat. Eventually he reached behind her head and pulled her down onto his lips. He knew this was her show, but he couldn't help it. She was so close, how could he not?

He could feel Penelope grin into the kiss and her hands all of a sudden going for the waistband of his boxer shorts, making her loose balance and fall into him, pushing him into the mattress and starting to give as good as she took from him and this kiss.

He moved further up the mattress, taking her with him. Penelope's hands were still playing with his boxer short's waistband – pulling it, pushing it, letting a finger or two dive under it, teasing him. Trailing with her fingers up his lower abs, to his belly button, she dipped her index finger in it, drew circles and then moving her fingers back south, trailing along the fine line of dark hair that lead to temptation.

And then she all of a sudden yanked, giving his boxer shorts a hard pull, and gone they were, surprising Morgan in the process since he didn't see that coming _this _quick.

Letting go of Derek's lips, Penelope moved down his body and needed to stop for a moment when she came in sight with Morgan Jr. She always had suspected _big_ things from him, but this even exceeded her ideas. And maybe there was a moment of worry, it seemed rather _big_ after all. But that moment was gone as quickly as it came and Penelope decided nothing could stop her now. She had been wanting, hoping, waiting really, for this to happen way too long.

Moving herself up his body again, Penelope reached for Morgan's manhood, gripping it softly for a moment and hearing him hiss – maybe her hands had been a _tiny_ bit cooler than he'd liked.

"I hope you're ready for the highlight of tonight," she coaxed and felt his hands come up and trying to move them over. "Oh no, Big Boy," she laughed. "This will go only one way and that is _me_ on top of _you_."

"Mmmm, I like it when you talk dirty to me," she heard Morgan's satisfied answer. At that she laughed before moving herself into position.

XXXXXXX

When the wave of pleasure finally washed over her, Penelope was hardly able to sit up straight. It hit her with such a force that for a moment she thought she'd black out. "

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe underwear isn't a bad choice for a gift," Penelope said afterwards, laying in Morgan's arms and drawing circles on his chest.

Morgan chuckled at that for a moment, bending slight to kiss the top of her head, before speaking. "Oh yeah? Glad you think so, cause…. Baby, there's a lot more where that came from."

"Hmm…" Penelope hummed, before smiling at him. "Funny, the same thing I can say about tonight."

And with that their relationship was pretty much sealed.


End file.
